The Mysterious White Day Boxes
by OtakuChef
Summary: (Sequel to Chocolate Scent) It's White Day in Fairy Tail. Levy and Lucy talk about the gifts they received from their dragonslayer boyfriends. What did Natsu give to Lucy that she claims she can only use once? Hinted Jerza, mention of GaLe. Lime content included.


**A/N: **As promised, this is my White Day fic as a sequel to Chocolate Scent. Lime content inside.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. We know he'll make our ships canon soon.

* * *

A delighted squeal rang all over the guild hall as the girls of Fairy Tail surrounded the blushing Titania. As Erza, Fairy Tail's strongest woman, opened the suspicious delivery box, a large fluffy teddy bear with a white ribbon around its neck lay seated inside the box. It was waiting for his new mistress to cuddle with. On its hands was a small piece of paper, with a few words on it.

"Is that the gift card?" Lucy asked knowingly.

"Oh how sweet!" Levi exclaimed in between her giggles.

The redhead gingerly lifted the card, opening it to read its contents. The cursive did not look like hand-written but she immediately knew who the sender was.

"_Happy White Day, Erza. _

_Thank you for the chocolates._

_ J."_

"H-he di-didn't have to d-do this!" Erza muttered uncomfortably. The redness of her face almost rivaled her fiery hairy. She unconsciously buried her face on her new stuffed toy.

"Aww, how cute! She's cuddling it already!" Mirajane teased.

Erza stilled at her actions, lifting her still flushed face from the fluffy toy. She quickly stood up, her chair knocked down on the hard floor. "I have to go." She said with a dazed expression.

Titania made a beeline to the doors, with the teddy bear in tow.

As soon as her form left the guild hall, a mix of laughter and squeals echoed filled the whole floor.

"Let's have a toast for our lovely Erza!" someone shouted in the background. A resounding "Cheers!" quickly followed, along with the sound of clinking glass.

All the girls laughed together as they recall Erza's reactions while opening her White Day gift.

* * *

The cheers fell to a constant murmur after an hour. Almost every table has at least two empty mugs on it, except for one. Lucy pulled Levy into that table to sit where Wendy and Charle stayed. The dragonslayer-exceed pair nodded as Lucy silently asked if they could use the seats.

"So Levy-chan, what did Gajeel get you for White Day?" she asked the blue-haired girl.

A light blush crept to her cheeks as Levy looked down at her hands on the table. "He got me a fountain pen." She answered softly.

"A pen?" asked Wendy, a willing witness to the girls' conversation.

Lucy let out a stifled laugh. "Haha! – Sorry!" she apologized quickly. "Gajeel got you a fountain pen?" Then she found out she could not contain her laughter anymore. Even Wendy and Charle couldn't help but join in Lucy's mirth.

Levy blushed even brighter, her nails denting their table already.

"I'm really sorry Levy-chan for laughing." Lucy finally said after laughing for a few seconds. "That was mean of me."

"We're sorry, Levy-san." Wendy added.

"It's okay guys. I know it's funny." Levy smiled at her friends.

"But why would he give you a fountain pen?" Charle inquired.

"He said because he did not know any book that I haven't read yet, so he got me silver fountain pen instead. He told me I could use it for my notes during missions, but I'm sure he got it because it was also in the bookstore." Levy answered with an ending sigh.

"At least he remembered about White Day! That should count." Lucy giggled. She was happy that things progressed for Gajeel and Levy. Their relationship was growing strong and Lucy knows that they will always stay together.

Levy nodded, smiling brightly. "What about you Lu-chan?" she asked with a suggestive tone. "What did Natsu give you as thanks for your _special honmei chocolates?"_

Lucy blushed at Levy's obvious innuendo. Her mind flashed back to her sweet time with Natsu during the night of Valentines. The memories of that night were still fresh in her mind, making her blush even brighter. She shook her head lightly and cleared her throat. She can't think of those things right now!

"Natsu got me a dress." Lucy answered happily.

"Wow!" Levy, Wendy and Charle mused in unison.

"Who could have thought Natsu would be that thoughtful?" Levy commented. _"I bet he wants you to wear it then he'll strip you out of it."_ Levy whispered to the blonde mage.

"I know right?" Lucy just chuckled, completely ignoring the naughty words her best friend just said.

"What kind of dress is it?" Wendy asked as she put down her milkshake. Charle was curious as well.

Lucy's smile turned in a happy grin. "It's white, comes with a veil and I can only wear it once!" she answered merrily.

It took exactly five seconds for Levy, Wendy and Charle to understand Lucy's statement.

* * *

- _flash back to 8:30 AM that day -_

Lucy woke up from the sound of sure footsteps in her bedroom. A shadow was slowly creeping nearer her bed, stepping carefully on each creaky floor board. Having an idea who it was, Lucy lifted her blanket to cover her still sleepy eyes. "Go away, Natsu. I still want to sleep."

"Aww Lucy, it's morning already!" her boyfriend Natsu whined.

"Still sleepy." She groaned, rolling to her side to face away from Natsu. She slept late last night, finishing up a new novel Levy gave her. By the time she finished the book, it was almost 4 AM.

"Hmm." Natsu mused. "If you're that sleepy, I guess I'd just leave my gift here on your dresser then."

Lucy heard him turn around and walked towards her dresser.

"Present?" now wide awake, Lucy sit up on her bed to face Natsu.

"Happy White Day, Princess!" Natsu greeted, his signature grin quickly spreading across his face. He quickly walked over to Lucy's bed, sitting in front of her. He cupped Lucy's face with both hands and pulled her close. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, still grinning after. "Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy blushed at her boyfriend's quick actions. "Good morning, Natsu." she greeted back softly. All remaining bits of sleep in her mind quickly cleared, thanks to the chaste kiss.

She shyly looked over Natsu's shoulder to see a basket and a big white box on top of her dresser.

"You brought me a gift?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, and also some fruits for breakfast!" he answered cheerfully.

At the sound of breakfast, her stomach growled softly. She only had a quick light dinner last night. She was too engrossed in her book that she can only take a few minutes of break to eat.

"Your honest stomach never fails to amuse me, Lucy." Natsu commented, laughing softly at her.

Lucy hugged her stomach, mortified at his comments. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's cute!" Natsu was still laughing as he stood up to fetch their breakfast basket. "What do you want? There are apples, bananas, mangos and peaches in here."

"Apple." She answered.

Natsu returned to his seat by her bed and handed her a red apple. She quickly took it and watched him bite on another apple he got himself.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" he asked her.

Lucy scooted to the right to give space for Natsu. "Go ahead."

He stood up and sat beside her. He quickly wrapped a hand around her shoulders, pulling her close to kiss her temple. Her familiar floral scent quickly washed over his nose, savoring the unique scent of his mate.

Lucy instinctively leaned closer, one hand resting on his firm chest. Thankfully, he was wearing his asymmetrical black shirt or she could have blushed at the sight of his usual bare chest.

A comfortable silence enveloped the couple, only the sound of biting on the crisp fruit filling the room.

As they finish their fruits, Natsu shifted his body to face Lucy.

"About your gift, I can wait for your answer." Natsu told her.

"Answer?" Lucy tilted her head to look at the dragonslayer curiously. "What did you get me, Natsu?"

A light blush peppered his cheeks, making her all the more curious. She eyed the now suspicious big white box by her dresser.

He let her go from his embrace and stood up to get the box. A few seconds after, he was back to Lucy's bedside. He shyly handed her the suspicious box, "Happy White Day again, Lucy." He said softly.

"_What could he have got for me to reduce him into this adorable mess?"_ Lucy wondered to herself. She received the big box, now realizing that it was quite heavy. She noticed the pink paper heart that decorated the box.

Bracing herself, she carefully lifted the box's cover. A soft "Oh!" escaped from her lips as she marveled at the white lace dress inside. She absent-mindedly put down the cover and touched the soft fabric. She can't believe what was in front of her.

"Natsu." She whispered breathlessly, facing her still blushing boyfriend. She brought her hand to her chest, wishing for the pounding to stop.

"It's a special fabric. I got help from Erza to order it from Heart Kreuz." Natsu said. "It will always fit whoever wears it, so you don't have to answer right away if you're not yet ready."

The gears in Lucy's brain slowly spun, as she understood Natsu's words.

_He was giving her a choice. _

"_Once a dragon finds a mate, it will be forever. That dragon will never find another one, even after death." _Natsu's words during their first night together came rushing to her mind. _"Once I mark you, you won't be able to choose another man again." _

He was giving her a choice since he firmly believed that he had denied her future that night. But she always assured him that she would never regret her choice that night.

She slowly closed the box and placed it on top of her bedside table. Tears pooled in her eyes, blurring her sight. A soft sob escaped from her lips, startling Natsu.

"Oi, Lucy." He called worriedly.

In one quick motion, she hugged him. Her hands wrapped around Natsu's, leaning her forehead on his collar. "Yes!" she sobbed hysterically. "Yes Natsu!" She cupped Natsu face with her hand, looking him straight in the eye. She smiled at him sweetly just before leaning in to touch her lips with his.

Natsu growled in triumph as he leaned closer to slant his lips over hers. His hands rested on her slim waist, pulling her ever closer to him.

Lucy gasped as she felt Natsu's warm hands on her bare skin. His hands touched her back beneath her tank top, warm hands rubbing on smooth skin. His tongue quickly entered through her parted lips to coax another moan from her. A shiver of delight rushed through both of them as their tongues started to collide.

Her hands slid backwards to fist his smooth hair, pulling at it when his adept hands traveled to touch her flat stomach. He broke their kiss to let them breath. After a sharp breath, he relentlessly attacked her sensitive neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses blazing on her skin. She instinctively leaned her head sideways, giving him more access. Soft moan escaped her lips every time he nips on the sensitive skin.

His kisses travelled upwards, from neck to her chin and back to her lips. Her tank top was already bunched around her midriff, her pink bra peeking already.

She broke away from his lips as she moved to straddle his lap. This gave him the opportunity to rid her of her tank top. He leaned back a little, to marvel at the beauty in front of him. As she settled on her position on top of him, her fingers made quick work on his scarf and the buttons of his shirt.

She placed light kisses on his bare chest while his hands worked on the clasp of her bra. He slipped the piece on her shoulder and discarded it where tank top lay. His shirt quickly followed when she finished working on all buttons of his shirt.

He held her close as he rolled their bodies together. She now lay on her back while his body covered her own. She was enclosed in his arms as he leaned down to kiss her lips. One of his hands moved to capture one of her mounds, rolling the stiff peak in between his fingers.

"Natsu!" she moaned his name as he took the other peak in his mouth. His tongue lashed out then his lips sucked on it, bringing unbearable pleasure to Lucy. After a while, he switched position, subjecting the other mound with the same sweet torture.

He moved up again, resting his forehead against her.

"I'm sorry I have no ring to give you yet." He whispered close. "I did not expect you'd say yes at once."

"We'll have our rings on the day itself." She whispered back. "This is more than enough." She pulled him close for another kiss.

"I love you Natsu. Always."

"I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

"Congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her friend tightly.

"It's wonderful, right Charle?" Wendy grinned at the feeling Exceed.

"Yeah, I guess." Charle answered indifferently, although the slight curve of her lips betrayed her answer.

"So where's the lucky guy?" Levy asked, her head looking around for the familiar pink hair.

"He left quickly after he walked me here to the guild. He said he needed to get something."

Their conversation came to a halt when a loud boomed on the guild hall's doors.

Panting heavily by the door was Natsu, with Happy flying above his head.

"He's back." Lucy acknowledged.

"Lucy-san, I think I see a small box clutched on his hand." Wendy said excitedly.

"OH!" Levy exclaimed excitedly, standing up to give room for Lucy.

Lucy quickly ran to the door to meet Natsu. Indeed, a small black velvet box was in one hand while the other held the door post for support as he caught his breath.

Natsu grinned at Lucy, standing straighter as he presented the box to her. "For you."

"I said you did not have to, idiot!"

Tears were pooling in her eyes for the second time of the day. She hugged her boyfriend-now-fiancé, tightly as she said "Thank you." in between her sobs.

"Oi Lucy, you're crying again!" Natsu stammered.

"She's crying and laughing at the same time, Natsu. Lucy is weird." Happy commented.

"And you both are idiots." She said back.

The three of them laughed at the same time. They were soon surrounded by Levy, Wendy and Charle, followed by Erza, who finally came back.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! I'm so sorry if you did not like the Jerza bit I added at the beginning. I was just so distracted from all the fangirl feels I felt over Mashima's White Day post, it almost gave me a writer's block for NaLu. So I figured I'd just incorporate it in my story. I think it worked well. Also, I'm not so sure about the rating right now. should I up it to Rated M?

For all those who want to read about their "first night together" and the "special honmei choco" bit, go to my profile and read my other stories.

Please take time to drop a review my way. Thank you again!


End file.
